


【赤黑】花 · 魁

by teresahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan





	【赤黑】花 · 魁

【花之章·十】

 

密密麻麻的红绳缠绕在手脚上，勒紧并高高吊在屋梁，越是挣扎就越是深陷。

襦袢长长的下摆被人掀起，双腿被迫打开，任由被称为调教师的人在自己私处翻弄舔舐，粗糙的手指和冰冷的器具不停戳弄着内穴深处，火烧般地痛。

 

早已经没有了最初被关进屋子时叫喊的力气，也不知道比起手脚和后穴，哪个更痛。

脸上混着早已干涸的泪痕，后仰着头，空洞的双眼直直地看着小黑屋中唯一的光源。

唯一的一扇隔着木栅栏的小窗。

 

要成为一名正式的花魁，除却能够拉住贵客，帮屋敷挣钱外，最重要的，就是床第间的功夫。

毕竟没有谁会愿意把大把的钱丢给一个无法被睡的游女男娼身上。

卖艺不卖身，并不是持久之计。

总会有被厌倦的一天。

 

只有挣破了蛹，才能羽化成高飞的蝶。

想要飞离这个地狱般的地方，只有自己咬牙挺过去。

 

每当回忆起自己黑暗的童年岁月时，哲哉的双腿间总是忍不住地犯疼。

仿佛那体内深处的硬物从未离开过，不停地磨上内壁。

以及，耳畔边，那个男人恶魔般的声音。

 

 

「…………兰姬？哲哉？」声音由远及近，哲哉回过神，自己什么时候跟随玲央回到席间都不知，只是愣愣地看着眼前轻唤他的男子。

「唉……」清十郎无奈地低叹，手轻轻抚了抚对方冰凉的脸颊，微微摇了摇头。

 

不要怕，我在。

 

他从他的眼神中，读到了这句话。

 

和他第二次在岛原的铃兰屋见到清十郎时，对方眼神中流露出的信息一模一样。

那个时候的他，因为刚被“重重”地调教过，而瑟瑟发抖。

那个时候的他，也是这样低叹着气，抚上自己的脸，轻声说着这句话。

 

随后，他的供养人，易了主。

 

老板只是个见钱眼开的人，只要能给他大把大把的黄金，无论上头的人是谁，他都不介意。

哲哉的生活，瞬间有了天翻地覆的变化。

痛苦的调教生活不再出现，取而代之的，是和普通艺伎无二的才艺培训，清十郎也会经常得空就跑来屋里要一杯茶，捧着书，在角落边一坐就是大半天。

不声不吭，但那股子威压感还在，无法忽视房里没有这个人。

几次弹错弦，他都紧张地瞄了瞄一边安静的人。虽然没有在看他，但哲哉发誓，他看见了清十郎微微弯起的嘴角。

 

【想要活下去，就努力爬到最高处来，我在那里等着你。】

这是他把他从泥潭深处拉出来时，对他说过的话，也是他的动力。

 

望着眼前静默地看着他的男子，哲哉低低笑了下，随即回应般地点了点头。

然后就听见清十郎回头以自家花魁身体不适为由允许自己早退。

藤原道长当然是笑着应允的，一边的平清盛早已被头中将一杯接着一杯的灌酒方式整得晕头转向。

 

回程的车上，清十郎沉默不语。

「有心事？」哲哉说着，轻轻敷在对方骨节分明的手上。

清十郎回过头，金红的眼看着对方，那一瞬而逝的哀伤并没有逃过哲哉的眼，半晌，听见他说，

「头中将带来的消息，密探找到了。」

 

哲哉并不意外。

 

「哪家的？」他听见他自己用无比沉稳的声音问他。

清十郎闭了闭眼，随后睁开，「松露屋的雨蝉。」

哲哉了然地点了点头，这个人，他认识。

是整个岛原最爱与他对着干的游女，比他低一阶，没有旦那，为人骄纵任性，脾气有些激烈，口碑不是很好。

但在哄男人的功夫上却是一等一的，因此再坏的性格，在那些和她欢好的男人眼里，成了性格奔放热烈。

完全相反的极端，自然就看兰姬不顺眼，更何况输给一个男娼，她的面子怎么也过不去。

 

「和平清盛的儿子勾结在一起，虽然表面上看只是普通的“交流”，但背地里……」清十郎没有说下去，他们俩都明白。

共同的利益让他们成为了战友，只要能把光之君和兰姬给拉下去。

 

「我明白了。」哲哉不假思索地点了点头，清十郎却忽然俯身在他耳畔低喃着。

「Tetsuya，你知道的，我不希望你去，这种事，玲央完全可以……」

一如那个夜晚，清十郎的声线中，有着不舍。

哲哉却欣慰地笑了笑，回过头，轻轻地在身旁人的唇上浅啄了下。

「让我去吧，Seijuro，您知道的。」

非我不可。

 

他为了他，什么都愿意做，即便双手染上鲜血。

 

 

哲哉到现在还记得，第一个成为他手下亡魂时，那人的表情。

在攀上顶峰的一刹那，狂喜的表情就这么永远地被定格了下来。

杀人要在极乐时。

他深知这个道理。

耳畔瞬时响起和被杀之人寻欢作乐的游女的尖叫声，很快传遍了整条大街，而他，则在阴影中消散。

医师们都检查不出死因，最后，归结为纵欲而亡。

毕竟谁人会察觉隐藏在头发中那小小的一个针孔般的伤痕呢？

 

出事的那天夜里下了一场好大的雨，瓢泼的雨连人心都浇得透凉。

哲哉穿着不起眼的夜行衣，在幽暗的小巷子里慢慢走着，不起眼的存在感令偶尔从身边走过的人都没有注意到他。

踉踉跄跄，似乎有些不稳。

 

他第一次杀了人。

哲哉的脑袋直到现在，才清醒地意识到了这点。

他是自愿的，不是吗？

清十郎有阻止过，但他拒绝了不是吗？

他没有理由不去做这件事，为了报答那个人的恩情。

他训练他，就是为了这一刻。他本来是一直这么认为的。

 

雨水侵入眼睑，再划过脸颊，哲哉抬起头，看了眼寂寞无星也无月的夜空，失了神。

等再低下头时，有个人，早已悄无声息地站在不远处，大雨中，撑着伞平静地望着他。

世界仿佛只剩下了隆隆的雨声，连那个人踏着水塘走到他面前的声音，都听不见。

 

【Sei……】他哽咽着，说不出话，在全世界都看不见他的时候，他却看见了。

本来想告诉他，任务已经完成了，但哲哉发现他除了张口外，一点声音都发不出。

清十郎默默地看着他半晌，扔掉伞，走上前，紧紧地把早已淋成水人的哲哉抱紧怀里。

 

【不要怕，我在。】

温暖的声音丝丝入耳，不知不觉，哲哉觉得自己不冷了。

闻着那人身上令人眷恋的淡香，身心剧疲的他不自觉地往对方身上靠过去，贪婪地汲取着，

那人的全部。

 

大雨中，两人就这么静静地站立许久，随后，哲哉就没有了意识，连什么时候回到铃兰屋，也不知道。

 

或许就是从那时起，兰花迷恋上了那道对它而言，异常温暖的光芒。

【许我一段时光，赠你一场春暖花开。】

他吻着他的手心，淡淡地说着。

他微笑着，点了点头，头上的水玉兰花簪在光芒中摇曳。

 

明明不断地告诫着自己不能爱，却最后还是不由自主地深陷而入。

这辈子，除了那抹泛金的红色，他再也看不进任何一人。

即便沧海之水无比广深，即便巫山之景云蒸霞蔚。

 

红色的窗棂，红色的大门，直横交错，架织成这世界上最华美的囚笼。

他是这囚笼中的一部分，红色对他而言，本是令他恐惧的色彩，是构建这个谎言世界的基本色调。

但如今的他，却疯狂地深恋着这抹色彩。

因为，在这个没有尽头的地狱里，只有他，才会令自己有活着的实感。

唯有爱着他，他感受到了自己的人格和灵魂，还没有被泯灭。

只有这个感觉，令他实实在在地感受到了名为“自我”的自己。

千真万确，无可置疑。

 

 

望着心爱之人坚定的目光，清十郎如同放弃般地闭上眼，悠悠地叹气，摸了摸哲哉的头，「别勉强自己，都有我在。」

「是。」

「等这事完结后，我带你出去透透气吧。」良久，清十郎忽然开口说着，眼睛直直地看着哲哉，既温柔又明亮。「已经很久没带你出去了。」他感慨着，最近的那一次也是他元服之时的事了。

「清十郎。」

「嗯？」他挽手抱着他，静静听他说着下文。

哲哉抬起头，认真地看着他，「既然这样的话，请允许您带我回您的家。」

清十郎的目光微微愣了一下，接触到哲哉清透无暇的波光后，眨了眨眼，无奈地点头。「好。」

 

「我想要再次拜见二条夫人。」他听见他这么说着。

然后清十郎便听见自己这么回答他，「也好，宽子也挺想念你的。」冷静得出奇，丝毫没有了那时恐惧的慌乱。

因为他已经知道，兰花早已在他心中深根发芽，哪儿也不会去了。

 

【TBC】


End file.
